Lo que el karma les depare
by Luck-Lupin
Summary: One shot cómico que cuenta como Courtney y Trent llegaron a ser pareja, contado desde la perspectiva de mi personaje favorito, Noah. Pueden leerlo como precuela opcional a Mr. Coconut Chronicles.


**=LO QUE EL KARMA LES DEPARE=**

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no fue invento mío. Se les ocurrió a Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch, los créditos de los personajes y todas esas cosas van para ese par.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Pertenece al mismo Universo de _Mr Coconut Chronicles_, y es un Fic complementario que pueden leer para entender una subtrama de esa historia, y siendo precuela de la misma, naturalmente transcurre entre un par de años después de TDWT.

**ADVERTENCIA: **No leo muchos Fics. Sé que es un tema recurrente, pero ignoro si se ha tratado antes desde la perspectiva que planteo. Si han leído algo parecido, infórmenmelo en un review.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **One Shot con la perspectiva que más me gusta usar **¡Noah!,** testigo al margen de los sucesos que estoy por narrar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Erase una vez una noche fría y tormentosa… ".<em> Okey, no hacía tanto frío, pero siempre quise empezar un relato de esa forma tan oscura… ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente no me interesa. Estoy empapado hasta los huesos en el asiento trasero de un auto, y completamente de más en esta escena, donde dos despechados acaban de reconocer que son el uno para el otro y están por sellar ese descubrimiento por primera vez. Si les interesa saber cómo demonios llego a pasar lo que pasó, los invito a leer este mediocre fic. Vomiten si tienen que hacerlo, las historias románticas nunca me gustaron y jamás lo harán. Han sido debidamente advertidos.

En fin, quizás me recuerden de esa tortura encubierta como Reality Show llamada Drama Total. O quizás recuerden al programa, pero no me recuerden a mí. ¿Quieren una humilde descripción? Soy alto, bronceado, joven y apuesto, con un elegante acento latino, unos envidiables ojos verdes y suficiente maldad como aplastar al resto del elenco. ¿Ya se hicieron la imagen mental? Deséchenla. En realidad soy el tipo delgado y moreno que aparece detrás en la foto, advirtiendo en vano a mi equipo de esas anguilas resbalosas… Si, si, si, no soy Alecanallandro, soy Noah. Lo lamento si no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar su atención.

¡Vamos al grano! Aunque mis aventuras cantando por el mundo con un elenco de desquiciados habían terminado hace rato, parecía que jamás me libraría de la etiqueta de "Campista" de Drama Total. Mi casilla de mensajes estaba a punto de reventar de la cantidad de cadenas de e-mails que me llegaban de las más de veinte personas que tuve la desgracia de conocer (y un noventa por ciento eran mensajes de Sierra, en serio, los conté y de los cuatrocientos cincuenta y pico de mensajes que tenía, ella me habían enviado casi 427 en total…).

Como sea, el punto es que no podía deshacerme de mi pasado. Un consejo, si van a inscribirse en un Reality Show, recuerden que quedara escrito con tinta indeleble en su curriculum para siempre. Si al menos hubiese valido la pena y hubiese ganado algo… Es decir, me expulsan tercero la primera temporada, me paso la segunda sentado desde el Estudio del Afthermath , y en la tercera deliro por diez países hasta que a mi equipo se le ocurre eliminarme primero a mí.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿no? Paciencia. Cuando empiezo a escribir no puedo evitar descargar mi frustración. Y al que no le guste que se vaya a leer avisos clasificados.

Solo quiero dejar bien en claro el desprecio que siento por esa franquicia, por Chris Mclean y por la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de elenco. Por eso, cuando recibí la invitación para la segunda boda de Bridgette y Geoff, puse cara de **"****¬¬"****,** simplemente no sé explicarlo de otra forma…

_-Oh, vamos, Noah, ¡por favor! No seas malo, ven a la fiesta, estará genial, vamos, únete, no seas así…_

Lo irónico de la llamada de Lindsay es que a efectos prácticos yo era un desconocido para ella. ¿Nos han visto interactuar alguna vez? Y sin embargo, recordaba mi nombre a la perfección… A menos que me haya confundido con su novio, lo cual era muy probable. La cuestión es que asistí a regañadientes a la boda. ¿Y saben con que me encontré? Con la ausencia del todo personificada en la nada misma. Para entendidos, no había nadie allí. Y es que se habían casado por civil (de nuevo), pero parecía que la fiesta se había suspendido. ¿Es que nadie se molesto en avisarme?

_-Sierra dijo que te llamo varias veces…-_susurró Bridgette, apenada. No contesté. Tengo bloqueada a Sierra en casi todas mis cuentas, y mi número de celular no es la excepción.

_-Viejo, que desgracia, ¿No sabes lo que pasó? _-por la cara de Geoff, parecía que se hubiese muerto alguien. ¡Menos mal que lo pensé en vez de decirlo!

_-Fue terrible, no puedo creer que exista gente capaz de hacer estas cosas_ -decía Bridgette.

_-¡Viejo! ¡De todos nosotros, justo a él! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!_-se indignaba Geoff.

Y así, la recién casada parejita hablaba, hablaba, y no me decía nada. Me entere por mis propios medios que el difunto era Justin, fallecido esa mañana por el asesinato de una desquiciada. Así que el dúo de rubios no celebró su fiesta de reconciliación por respeto a nuestro compañero. ¿Tenía derecho a irritarme? El buen Owen, _que Dios –o la deidad de tu preferencia– lo tenga en la gloria_, solía decir que si no tienes nada bueno para decir, más vale tener entonces la boca cerrada. Acepte el consejo de mi amigo y callé mi frustración en silencio.

Bridgette y Geoff me llevaron a su casa, pues estábamos en una de esas estaciones donde el clima se desahoga con nosotros, enviando en esta ocasión granizo, que será pequeño, pero mortal.

¿Y quienes nos acompañaban? ¡Los protagonistas de esta historia! El guitarrista del Nueve y la diva de la PDA. ¿Razones? Trent era el único de los Drama Brothers que pudo llegar al funeral, consternado por la partida de su buen compañero. Para esas fechas, Harold inauguraba una obra en Australia, y Cody… pues él ha estado en el mismo lugar los últimos años… Ahora Justin le hace compañía…

Courtney, por su parte, acababa de ganar el juicio a favor de Sierra, y parecía tener muchas ganas de ser la abogada del reparto. No sé de dónde sacó esas ganas de ayudarnos a todos en nuestra demanda colectiva contra Chris, creó que simplemente unificó nuestro odio para re direccionarlo hacía el terreno que ella mejor manejaba: la justicia.

_-Tengo pruebas fehacientes para encerrar a esa tal Raquel durante varios años. No es la primera vez que acosa a alguien del elenco…_ -Si que le entusiasmaba su papel, ¿verdad?

_ -Vaya, Courtney, no me imaginaba que tuvieras tantas ganas de ayudar a las personas…_

_-Es vocación, Trent. Todos deben tener su merecido. Ya sea bueno, o malo._

_-Yo creo que uno es el único responsable de las cosas que le pasan._

_-Así es. Y que las personas se hagan cargo de sus actos es mi principal labor._

Y bla, bla bla. Una charla tan interesante como la de los otros dos, que habían sobrepasado con creces el minuto de silencio por Justin, sin oírse de ellos nada más que el intercambio de salivas… ¿Eso no sonó bien? ¿Acaso buscabas un fic romántico? Explora el sitio, algo encontrarás que te deje más satisfecho que esto que yo te cuento con mi envidiable sentido del humor.

Bridgette y Geoff desaparecieron, seguramente para mantener la noble misión de traer más vida al mundo… En cuanto a Courtney y Trent, me sorprendía lo mucho que podían hablar esos dos. Es decir… parecía que tenían mucho más en común que sus respectivas frustraciones con Gwuncan. ¿Quieren mi opinión acerca de esa situación? Me importaba tanto cómo saber cuál era el verdadero nombre de Blaineley, es decir ¡nada! Sé por experiencias ajenas que las personas se enamoran y siguen sus impulsos así nada más, un día están contigo y al otro desaparecen. Si Gwen y Duncan decidían desperdiciar sus vidas el uno con el otro, pues ¡felicidades para ellos! Si Geoff tenía derecho de perdonar el romance de su novia con el poste, ¡aplauso para ambos! Si Lindsay recordaba el nombre de su novio y no se reía ante sus desgracias ¡me quito el sombrero ante ellos, si es que tuviese uno! Y es que todo pasa por una razón, y cada uno tiene lo que se merece, y tanto Courtney como Trent necesitaban a alguien mejor.

Y, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Se tenían el uno al otro. Estaban aprendiendo nuevos acordes juntos. Un dúo de músicos excelentes… Me sentía tan de más en la situación, que tome un libro de sudokus y me enfrasque en el laberinto matemático la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Entonces escucho desde lejos que la voz de Courtney cambia, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, así que regrese al mundo real pare espiar aquella escena.

_-Yo… ¡No puedo seguir así! Ganar juicios me levanta el ego, pero no me hace feliz. No sé qué me pasa, yo… Hago lo que quiero, disfruto con mi trabajo, pero a la vez me siento tan…_

_-¿…vacía? Sé lo que te pasa. Yo sentía lo mismo. Pero lo supere. No digo que debas olvidarlo. Sólo debes aceptar que ellos son felices, y que tú también puedes serlo. Si no lo dejas ir, te pierdes de conocer a otras personas…_

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Trent acariciaba el rostro de Courtney, y ello lo miraba con otros ojos, como sí acabara de darse cuenta que él estaba ahí. Era el momento ideal para un primer beso, por desgracia para ellos, un incompetente como yo permanecía en ese lugar. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me levanté, tome mis cosas y desaparecí sin dejar rastros. O al menos esa era mi idea, pero mi bufanda se enredó con el perchero que Bridgette y Geoff habían ubicado junto a la puerta de su casa, por lo que me caí con el perchero sobre mí, y de esa forma bastante estúpida, quién le habla interrumpió el casi primer beso Courtrent.

Salí apresurado de la casa para dejarles la intimidad que necesitaban. Mi frase célebre _"Vida, ¿Porque me odias tanto?_" acudió a mi cabeza cuando la tormenta que amenaza comenzar desde hacía horas, dejó de amagar y cayó sobre mí con una sonrisa sádica (¿las tormentas sonríen?).

Tras de mí, y tal como yo no lo había planeado, estaba Trent.

_-Noah, ¿adónde crees que vas a esta hora?_

Iba a contestarle que a cualquier lugar lejos de donde él quisiese besuquearse con Courtney, pero la chica ya estaba con nosotros, así que les inventé que tenía que volver a mi casa a terminar el diseño de un juego de mesa. (Sí, me dedico a eso ¿algún problema?).

_-¿Y piensas irte sólo con esta tormenta? Yo también tengo cosas pendientes, ahora que lo dices. Busquemos un taxi y regresemos juntos_-propuso Courtney, lo que me horrorizó. Trent salvó la situación a medias, ofreciéndose a llevarnos a ambos.

Y así llegamos al clímax, Courtney y Trent abiertamente interesados el uno en el otro y yo empapando el asiento trasero del auto, interrumpiendo un beso que obviamente no se darían en mi presencia. Saben que fui yo quien descubrió el romance entre Heather y Alejandro, ¿no?

Cuando no aguante más, simplemente se los dije:

_-¡De acuerdo, paren el auto y déjenme aquí!_ _Puedo intuir cuando interrumpo algo importante, y créanme, la tensión que hay entre ustedes dos la siento desde aquí atrás._

El auto frenó, y yo suspire aliviado hasta que ambos se rieron a carcajadas, dejándome en ridículo. Nunca antes me había sentido tan patético como aquella vez… exceptuando el beso con Cody, pero de eso no me puedo quejar… ¡Olviden que dije eso!

_-¿Qué insinúas, Noah? ¿Qué yo puedo tener algo con Trent sólo porque es el único que comprende a la perfección mi situación?_

_-A mi me suena cómo que sólo saldría con Courtney porque a ambos nos dejaron por alguien más…_

_-¡Eso si que es ridículo! ¡Salir con el ex de la pareja de mi ex!_

_-¡Ni pensarlo! No tiene ningún sentido… ¿Verdad, Courtney?_

_-Nada tiene sentido, Trent._

¡Y tomándolo del rostro, lo besó!

Y siguieron besándose como si lo desearan desde hace años, y me hubiera alegrado por ellos sino fuera porque yo aún estaba ahí. Cuando se percataron de mi presencia (luego de quince minutos donde hice una lista de palabras esdrújulas que describiesen la situación), ambos me miraron sonriendo:

_-Parece que tenías razón. Pero no queremos precipitarnos. No le digas a nadie de esto, ¿sí?_

_-Apuesten lo que quieran a que de alguna forma Sierra ya está retwittando este Fic a todos sus seguidores. Quiéranlo o no, a la larga todos se enterarán y nadie dejará de sentirse felices por ustedes._

Ambos me sonrieron y me echaron del auto con gran amabilidad, luego de dejarme en mi casa, claro. Y eso es todo. Les contaría lo que pasó en la casa de Trent, si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí. Pero no estuve, y además es un fic Rated T así que dejemos esa escena para la imaginación de los más audaces. ¿Mi opinión? Simplemente, las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder, y sí Courtney y Trent por fin consiguieron aquello que se merecían, yo brindo por ellos, asisto a su boda, la interrumpo en la sentencia _"[…] o calle para siempre"_ afirmando que siempre lo supe, y me marcho a mi departamento a ver si puedo terminar de una vez por todas ese maldito cubo de Rubik. ¡Y al que le pique, que se rasque! (?)


End file.
